Fushigi Yugi The 3rd OVA
by unspoiled rini
Summary: Usagi gets sucked into the world that her grandparents constantly told her about as a child. while there she will find love and heartach.


Konnichiwa Minna. ^_^ Sorry for not updating but my compie is sick and had to be taken to the doctor. It could be a while so I'm gonna start a story that has been swishing around in the back of my brain for a while now. I also need u to vote for your favorite parings: Usagi and Nakago or Usagi and Chichri. I'm going to be doing 2 different versions of this story because I have 2 different ideas for the story but I can't decide on which one to use. And they are too different to fuse together. So bare with me and please please review. I hate begging for reviews but if I have to I will stoop that low. Oh and to all those Crystal Destiny Revised fans out there I haven't forgotten about it. It's just being put on hold until I can get my compie fixed. Well I think I have rambled on enough now in my authors note so I guess it's time to start the fic. P.s. I know that at the end of the FY OVA Miaka and Taka have a *spoiler edited* but in order for my fic to work I need it to be a *spoiler edited* and I know that *spoiler edited* died but he's going to be brought back.  
  
^_^ ok now I'm really gonna start the fic now.  
  
Really.  
  
So stop reading.  
  
The author's note has ended.  
  
Are u still up here?  
  
Why are u still reading this.  
  
The story is down there.  
  
Stop  
  
Desist  
  
Pause  
  
Hold  
  
Quit  
  
"blah" talking  
  
'blah' thinking  
  
{blah} telepathy  
  
A five-year-old Usagi sat in front of her grandparents with wide watery blue eyes. Her parents had sent she and her one-year-old brother Shingo over to spend the weekend with their grandparents so that they could catch up on some much needed rest. Not that Usagi minded. She loved going over to her grandparent's house on the weekends. Her grandmother and grandfather always told her the best stories ever.  
  
"What's wrong chibi?" asked her grandmother.  
  
Usagi sniffled and rubbed her eyes. " Poor Naka-san. I fewl sorry for him."  
  
"Why is that?" asked her grandfather.  
  
"Because he didn't have any real friends. I would have been his friend. Then maybe he wouldn't have been so mean." Usagi yawned sleepily.  
  
Usagi grandmother chuckled. "Looks like someone is ready for bed ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded as she lifted her arms wanting to be picked up. After being tucked in Usagi was almost instantly asleep. Closing the door softly her grandparents turned to each other and kissed lightly.  
  
"You know even at such a young age she reminds me a lot of you when you were younger." The grandfather chuckled.  
  
Five years later  
  
Ten year old Usagi and her six year old brother sat entranced in front of their grandparents as they finished yet another story.  
  
"Sugo!!" Usagi shouted as she clapped her hands. Shingo on the other hand just frowned.  
  
"Usa nee-san how can u say that. It was just a bunch of mushy lovey dovy stuff."  
  
Usagi stuck her tough out at her brother. "Oh what would you know? You're only six after all."  
  
"I may be six but I'm still smarter than you Usa-Baka." He retorted sticking his tongue out at usagi.  
  
"Maa Maa that's enough you two. Save those tongues for dinner cause it's ready."  
  
"Hai jii-san!" both children answered.  
  
"Demo obaa-san didn't cook did she?" asked Usagi scrunching up her nose.  
  
Jii-san chuckled "Iie she didn't chibi."  
  
Usagi let out a pent up breath before turning to Shingo. "Last time obaa- san cooked I was sick for an entire week." She whispered.  
  
Somewhere in another time and place two eyes opened. Snake like in appearance their golden orbs promised nothing but pain and torture for anyone who crossed their path.  
  
"Soon the time shall be right and I will take my place as master of all time and space. Enjoy life while you can little bunny for soon you shall belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6 years later  
  
Sixteen-year-old Usagi quietly crept around in her grandparents attic. She snorted at how quiet she was being after all it's not like they were actually there to scold her. If her brother could see her now she knows he would make fun of her for looking for that old book. She could hear him now Usagi-baka you're 16 years old and still believe in those stupid stories that boa-san and jii-san tell us. How could she ever explain to him that since she became sailor moon that something about those stories called to her as it was calling now? Usagi looked around the dusty attic searching for a sign or something. As if someone could read her thoughts a book in the very back of the corner began glowing a violent purple. The light seemed to entrance Usagi as she walked closer and closer to it. Usagi pulled the book from the bookshelf and opened. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of purple light and the book fell from the vanished girl's hands and onto the floor. Jii-san and Obaa-san paused as they felt a familiar energy fill their house. They looked at each other as Jii-san quickly opened the door and ran into the house and up to the attic with Obaa-san following him.  
  
"Oh no Tama! She didn't?!" obaa-san whispered.  
  
"Evidently she did Miaka. Or rather he did." Tamahome said looking at the still purple glowing book. 


End file.
